In the field of semiconductor devices combinations of an inductive coil and integrated circuit semiconductor chip are known which are formed in a single lead frame package which comprises, in combination a single package, a lead frame located in the single package and having a coil configuration, the lead frame located in one horizontal plane, and an integrated circuit semiconductor chip located in the single package and coupled to the lead frame and having at least one terminal pad electrically connected to at least one portion of the coil configuration of the lead frame. Usually, the integrated circuit semiconductor chip has at least two terminal pads, one of the two terminal pads of the integrated circuit semiconductor chip being electrically connected to one end portion of the coil configuration of the lead frame, the other of the two terminal pads of the integrated circuit semiconductor chip being electrically connected to the other end portion of the coil configuration of the lead frame.
The coil configuration of the lead frame having, for example, three attached tie members which have been cut off from the tie members of adjacent similarly configured coil shaped lead frames that were, for example, stamped out in one metal stamping operation used to form a number of these coil shaped lead frames at one time for subsequent separation into individual coil shaped lead frame elements. The tie bars functions to hold the coil and a die paddle in the same plane.
However, the known inductive coils may require a rather great area leading to a limitation in the miniaturization of Integrated Circuits. Furthermore, such tie bars may have influence on the electrical properties of the coil, which influence is difficult to predict and hence difficult to handle in particular in mass production, which is a drawback.